


Walk A Little Straighter

by ILoveToRun



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drunk John, Drunk Sam, F/M, Hangover, I'm Bad At Summaries, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Parental Bobby Singer, Parental Dean Winchester, Please Don't Kill Me, Sarcasm, Songfic, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveToRun/pseuds/ILoveToRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe - A little insight to how Dean and Sam's lives might have been different if John hadn't raised them on the road and had left them with a trusted caretaker instead. Based around the song Walk A Little Straighter by Billy Currington</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk A Little Straighter

           “Ssh, it’s okay Sammy. Ssh.”

           Bobby stood in the hall, peering into the room he’d converted for the young father and widower that came to him with two small boys and just the clothes on their backs. The light was dim, so as to not disturb the sleep of the small boy with dirty blonde hair.

           Lifting his fist Bobby knocked lightly, drawing the attention of his new friend and now fellow hunter. John Winchester looked up, his eyes red and bloodshot from lack of sleep, and probably from his near constant refusal to cry and release the pent up emotion of his wife’s recent demise.

          “Please, let Jim care for your boy and come have a sit down. I’ve got some beer and we can talk for a bit.” Bobby gestured with his head at the middle aged Pastor that stood in the shadows to his right.

          Both Pastor Jim and Bobby had been present at Bobby’s salvage yard when a haggard young man, holding the hand of a small child and cradling a small infant appeared on his doorstop. Both the man and the little boy were covered in mud and dripping wet from the rain that fell. They’re car had broken down several miles away and they’d been forced to walk to find shelter. The baby was probably the only one that really even counted as dry and that was because the young father had fashioned a little rain poncho out of a ripped plastic bag to keep the baby in. Bobby would have called CPS if the hole in the plastic bag hadn’t been what revealed the tiny angelic faced baby sleeping in the comfort of his father’s arms.

         Pastor Jim stepped forward and gestured at John to hand him the squalling baby. John continued to bounce the baby before transferring the baby into the pastor’s arms.

        “There’s a good boy.” Jim said as Sammy’s crying lessened. “Do you want to chew?”

         Jim produced a teething ring and offered it to the baby who began gumming it up almost instantly. John looked on with a look of contempt that a total stranger that had known him and his sons for all of two weeks could get his crying child to quit crying when he who’d known the baby these last six months couldn’t seem to do anything right.

       “Come on John, I’ve got a beer with your name on it.” Bobby dragged the bedraggled father from the room just as Jim settled in the rocking chair that had been Karen’s at one time as he began telling Sammy the tale of how Noah had selected those to board his ark before the great floods.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

        Dean knelt down and held his hands out, arms open with a smile the size of Venus stretched across his face as he coaxed little Sammy to come to him.

        “Come on Sammy!” Dean encouraged as Sammy stood on wobbly feet, fat little arms held to the side to help him balance on his equally fat feet. Bobby sat no more than five feet away in his library drinking a cup of coffee, holding his like new to him video camera. This was the moment they’d all been waiting for; Sammy’s first steps.

        "Dee.” Little Sammy babbled as he lifted a tentative foot forward before taking a tumble, face first into Bobby’s shag carpet. Dean jumped up and moved over to dust Sammy off. Helping Sammy to stand up; drying any tears that may have fallen in the process.

        "It’s okay Sammy. No crying.” Dean said as he hugged the upset 10 month old to his chest. “You’ll get it. Just hafta practice.”

       Dean stood holding Sammy tenderly; turning to notice Bobby had laid the camera down on the table top while the two boys weren’t doing much of anything. When Sammy’s tears had dried, Dean released Sammy and took a couple steps away before squatting down and resuming his position once more. His arms were held open and he smiled at Sammy once again.

       “Come on Sammy, ya can do it.”

       Bobby picked up the camera and held it at the ready, filming where he’d left off as Sammy lifted his foot tentatively once more before taking his first successful step. Taking another and another, Sammy squealed happily.

       “Dee!”

       Sammy wobbled precariously into Dean’s open arms and he plopped down heavily on his butt as if he’d just finished running the world’s longest and most grueling race. Dean waited for the waterworks to start now that Sammy fell, but nothing came about except in the form of a gummy grin.

       "Dee!”

        Bobby claps for Sammy’s successful first steps and he marks the time in a notebook. Standing up, Bobby walked over and picked up the tired looking infant. Sammy lays his head on Bobby’s shoulder. “Come on kiddo, it’s bed time for the both of ya young’un’s.”

        "But Uncle Bobby, I’m not tired.” Dean says pathetically even as he rubbed his eyes just the same as Sammy.

        “Don’t ya be fibbin. Now it’s bedtime.” Bobby said as he hauled the tired five year old into his arms. Dean copied Sammy and laid his head on Bobby’s shoulder and within seconds was sound asleep. Bobby grinned silently to himself as he relished in the affection and love he received as the boy’s Uncle Bobby. True he wasn’t of any relation to the boys, but he already viewed them as his own…especially now that John, their father was off training to become a better hunter and had left his boys in Bobby’s care.

        After changing the kids into the nightclothes and placing them in their respective beds, Bobby turned out the lights in the thrown together nursery and pulled the door shut after checking the sigils to be sure they were undamaged. Turning his back on the door, Bobby silently made his way down the stairs to have himself another chili dog and feed Einstein.  That blasted dog was eating him out of house and home, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. The bull mastiff may be a tired old man, but he was dedicated to protecting Bobby, his salvage yard. But first and foremost, Einstein was fiercely protective of Dean and Sammy.

       He was a grump that didn’t like his stuff played with, but when Sammy had crawled over to his water bowl, Einstein had nosed Sammy away and drank the water as fast as he could whilst making Sammy laugh and clap his hands as the dog made funny slurpy sounds while drinking. Yeah, Einstein was fiercely protective of the children, but he was also the biggest teddy bear Bobby had ever seen.

       Hearing Einstein growl at something outside, Bobby grabbed his shotgun from the countertop and moved to the back door. He wasn’t expecting any visitors, especially not at this time of night. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Bobby was surprised to see that it was ten o’clock at night. Hadn’t it just been the kid’s bedtime at seven?

       Opening his door, Bobby stepped back as John stumbled in. Looking at the young man, Bobby shook his head in dismay at the sight of the inebriated John Winchester…however; Bobby couldn’t help but to plug his nose at the smell of John. He smelled like a distillery.

       “Ya idjit. Thought ya’ll were on a hunt for a werewolf, not on the hunt for the closest booze counter.” Bobby grabbed up John’s arm and draped it over his shoulder, before dragging the drunk man up the stairs and in the guest room down the hall from the thrown together nursery.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

       Sammy clutched at his backpack nervously as he stared up in trepidation at the giant yellow caterpillar. It had big black letters on it, but Sammy couldn’t read yet. Turning to look over his shoulder, Sammy frowned as he saw Dean and Bobby waving at him. Large puppy dog hazel eyes gazed back at Dean and Bobby and he waved bye-bye sadly before stepping up onto the step that led up inside of the large yellow caterpillar.

       Keeping his eyes down, Sammy walked back to the back of the bus where he found an empty seat. Sitting down, Sammy felt the large yellow caterpillar begin moving and he kept his eyes down at the ground. Glancing one last time out the window, Sammy watched as his Uncle Bobby and brother Dean faded into the distance. Tears gathered in his eyes as he felt the separation grow between them. Sniffling softly, Sammy scrubbed his flannel sleeved arm across his face to dry his tears.

       Big boys don’t cry. That’s what daddy had yelled at him after he’d fallen and hit his face on the coffee table in one of their motel rooms, before moving back in with Uncle Bobby. Big boys don’t cry. Not even if blood is running down your face from your nose and your face throbs painfully. No matter if it was your fault that you tripped over your own untied shoelace in a game of tag with Dean in their motel room. Maybe he could cry if he hadn’t hit his face on the coffee table after tripping and hitting his nose…making his nose bleed and scaring the daylights out of him. He thought he was going to die.

       “Hi! I’m Greg! Who’re you?” Sammy wiped his tears away and looked up into the blue eyes of whoever had sat beside him on the bus.

       Sniffling, Sammy tried to straighten up and quit crying, because big boys don’t cry. “I’m S-Sa-Sammy.”

       “Why’re ya crying?” Greg asked as he leaned over to look into Sammy’s face, but Sammy hid his tear filled eyes.

       “I’m not crying.” Sammy replied before sniffling again and attempting to dry his eyes on his shirt sleeve. He however wasn’t expecting to have a couple of tissues thrust in his face. “What’s this?”

       “Blow your nose…you sound like you gots a cold.” Greg said as he held the tissue up into Sammy’s face. “I got more if you need them.”

       Greg showed Sammy that he had a packet of tissues shoved in his backpack and he smiled as he handed over the tissues to Sammy who blew his nose and dried his eyes. Pulling up to a stop, Sammy and Greg both looked out the window to see a building that read a bunch of block letters but none of them could make out what it said as none of them knew how to spell big letter words yet. A lady stepped onto the bus right about that time and she looked down the row at all the children.

       “Welcome to your first day of kindergarten kids, now everyone take your seat partner’s hand and come off the bus together. The person you are seated next to will become your desk partner for the rest of the year.” The woman said as she instructed the children to come off the bus. “When we’re all in the classroom, you all can introduce yourselves before we sit down for a snack. Please call me Ms. Perry. Okay class?”

       "Yes Ms. Perry. “ About twelve little voices said in response to their teacher’s introduction. Sammy allowed himself to be led from the bus by Greg and when those two sat in their assigned desk in the classroom, they found they had a lot in common.

       “I like the Thunder Cats too.” Greg said with a smile as he split his lunchables with Sammy if he gave him half of his peanut butter and banana sandwich. The two boys became fast friends and both had gotten through introductions with barely any tears shed. Sammy was incredibly shy and only spoke if he looked at Greg, but Greg hadn’t minded that Sammy seemed to be introducing himself again.

       Ms. Perry took the kids outside to play after snack time and when she brought everyone in, she suggested everyone take a nap for a little bit and she’d wake them up when naptime was over. Sammy and Greg settled on the nap mats beside each other and fell into peaceful dreams.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

       Bobby sat in the waiting room of the hospital, a fretful Dean by his side as they waited for the doctor to come and tell them how Sam did in surgery. The second grader had come home from school early because he was under the weather. Bobby convinced John to leave the boys with him where they’d be safe and have a relatively normal childhood while the Winchester patriarch hunted the demon that killed his wife. Bobby found it was fairly easy that John agreed about his children’s safety, and left his boys with Bobby. Bobby even had the proper paperwork citing that Bobby was their uncle and could grant permission for any medical attention required. Which is where it brought them now.

       Sam’s teacher had called Bobby, asking him to come retrieve Sam from school because he’d gotten sick in class. Bobby went out to the grammar school and picked up a green faced Sammy. Carrying him to the truck had been an adventure; the poor kiddo felt nauseous because of the slight sway of Bobby’s walk and kept saying he wanted to throw up. Bobby had come prepared with a bucket and he’d made Sam hold it in his lap on the drive home, which thankfully Sam was able to contain his tummy troubles until they got home. At which point he raced around to the side of the house to lose his lunch, by the trash cans. Bobby helped Sam into the house and got him situated on the couch with Nicktoons on to keep Sam occupied.

       It wasn’t until later that Dean came home from school, worried when he couldn’t find Sammy and breathed a deep sigh of relief at the sight of his sickly little brother asleep on the couch, dressed out in his jammies. Bobby explained to Dean that he’d gotten Sammy from school because he’d gotten sick and brought the kid home so he wouldn’t give the other kids whatever tummy bug he’d picked up whether it be stomach virus or the flu. Dean settled on the couch, Sammy’s head resting in his lap as he watched afternoon cartoon shows.

      When it came time for dinner, Sammy spent a majority of the time in either the living room or bathroom; the smell of food making him sick as a dog. He barely managed to stomach some chicken noodle soup, but it stayed down long enough to count as a semi-victory. It wasn’t until later in the evening that the small family was made aware of Sammy’s problem.

      “Sammy, how’re you feeling kiddo?” Dean asked as Sammy roused on the couch from his nap.

      Sammy’s face had gone a stark white as he curled into a ball on his left side, hands clutching at his right side. Dean was there instantly, worry for his brother clear on his face. He watched in fright as Sammy clutched tighter at his side, small whimpers making nary a sound.

      “Uncle Bobby!” Dean yelled, listening as the older hunter hurried down the stairs. Bobby rounded the corner, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth as he’d been in the middle of preparing for bed. When the older man saw Sammy clutching at his side, grimace firmly in place and tears silently streaking across his cheeks, he rushed over to see what the problem was.

      “What’s the matter Dean?” Bobby asked when he reached the boys.

      “Sammy, he just woke up and I don’t know what the problem is.” Dean said as he tried to figure out the problem.

      Bobby laid his toothbrush to the side, having already finished brushing his teeth, only now brushing his teeth with a toothbrush dipped in mouthwash. “Sam? What’s the matter?”

       Sam gave a pathetic little whimper, but he stayed quiet just the same. Bobby had an inkling as to the problem Sam was experiencing but he feared Dean sucker punching him for causing Sam pain. When Sammy felt like he could speak, he murmured his problem. “…tummy…hurts.”

       “Yer’ tummy hurts? Where? Can ya show yer Uncle Bobby?” Bobby asked as he managed to make Sammy lay on his back. He managed to lift Sammy’s hands from where he had them over his side. Lifting Sammy’s pajama shirt, Bobby did what he’d seen Karen do once when a friend of theirs began belly aching over severe stomach pain. Pressing in gently, Bobby palpated Sammy’s belly…jerking and falling back when Sammy arched his back and let loose an earth-shattering scream.

      After that scream, Sam went a sickly pale color. Dean supported Sammy as he leaned over the edge of the couch, dry heaving as the severe pain increased. That had been the last thing he remembered before passing out, whether from pain or shock nobody knew. But it did one thing. It spurned Dean and Bobby into action and the two of them rushed around, hopping into jeans in place of pajamas, stomping into boots bare footed and simply tucking the laces in instead of taking the time to tie them, bundling Sammy up in a blanket and loading him into the truck before he was taken to the hospital. Bobby was sure from Sammy’s reaction that Sammy might need surgery, but he wasn’t telling Dean that.

      Arriving at the hospital a short time later, Bobby carried the boy in…Dean practically on his heels as Bobby entered the ER with urgent calls for help. A couple of nurses brought over a stretcher and had Bobby lay Sammy on the crisp materiel. Once he’d surrendered the limp child in his arms, Bobby watched as medical personnel swept the poor boy into a back room somewhere to examine him. Another nurse came over asking what Sammy’s symptoms were, when they began and what his pain on a scale might have been before they brought him in to get treatment.

      There was so much going on in front of Bobby that he failed to make sure Dean was okay and it startled him when the twelve year old jumped to his feet, demanding to be taken to his baby brother. The nurse stood by silently as she was surprised by the volatile child’s demands. When she finally shook her head, Bobby and Dean both were confused. It wasn’t until another nurse came over and broke the news. Sammy was being taken to surgery as they spoke, his appendix appeared to have burst and needed immediate surgery.

      Bobby and Dean dropped onto their seats, shocked at the news. When the nurses left, they left Dean and Bobby with the word that they’d keep them informed of Sammy’s condition. Hours passed until they were able to see Sammy and he looked smaller than his age. His skin was pale, eyes closed and incredibly still. He had an oxygen cannula running along beneath his nose. That was the most broke Bobby had even seen Sammy, how helpless the boy looked. Bobby vowed then and there that he’d do whatever it took to keep both boys safe, they were his boys after all; more so than they were John’s, since the damned idjit hadn’t been by in a little over five months. Bobby took it upon himself to be the father and uncle to these boys that their father failed to be.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

      Bobby sat in his chair in his library, smiling with bemusement. He’d overheard Sammy asking Dean advice on girls and the elder hunter smiled secretly. He couldn’t believe the fifth grader was interested in girls, considering how shy he was. Glancing up at the calendar, Bobby noted that Valentine’s Day was in the next week.  Glancing into the kitchen, Bobby observed a blushing Sammy as Dean whispered in his ear.

      “Dean, don’t be giving him any ideas.” Bobby wisely advised. He knew the fourteen year old would be telling Sammy things that the ten year old really shouldn’t be hearing…especially not at his age. Dean smirked, but pulled away from Sammy all the same. Sammy’s face was a red as a ripe strawberry, and the younger boy shuffled out of the kitchen quickly. “Dean, did ya really need to embarrass yer younger brother like that?”

      “Little dweeb needs to grow up sometime Uncle Bobby.” Dean replied with a snort.

      “He’s ten, he needs to keep his innocence as long as he can.” Bobby said, aware that the fourteen year old he’d practically adopted as one out of two sons was what people these days called a player. He had a new girl on his arm each week when Bobby picked him and his brother up from school and he hoped the fourteen year old wasn’t gonna become a daddy before he hit sixteen. “Please don’t be giving him any lewd ideas.”

      “I promise Uncle Bobby, I won’t make him a man whore by the time he’s twelve.” Dean said with a smirk, which quickly became a grimace when he began rubbing the back of his head after Bobby cuffed him.

      “See that you don’t son.” Bobby said before turning to go upstairs to see if he could offer more appropriate advice when it came to courting. Reaching the landing of the stairs, Bobby made his way to the room Dean and Sammy shared and knocked. The younger of his semi adopted boys gave a soft reply which granted Bobby entrance to the room. “Hey kiddo, what’s goin’ on with ya?”

      Sammy, a still baby faced ten year old was sat on his bed, holding a crudely made card. The youngster sighed. It made Bobby wonder what was eating Sam, but he still sat beside Sam on the edge of his bed and glanced at the card Sammy held.

      _Will you be my valentine?_ ’

      Bobby smiled once more. Judging on the blush firmly in place on Sammy’s face, the card he held in his hand and Sammy asking Dean’s advice…it sounded to him like little Sammy boy had a crush on someone.

      "Who is she son?” Bobby asked softly, knowing there was nothing more volatile than an embarrassed Sammy.

      “Katie Berkovich…she sits next to me in class.” Sammy sighed. He ran fingers through his shaggy brown hair. “A bunch of girls the other day made her touch my arm on Wednesday and then we were married for the rest of the day.”

      “Pardon? Married?” Bobby asked, he was unsure what Sammy meant.

      “Yeah, Wednesday…it also means wedding day or wed day…all the kids do it and if you touch someone opposite you, then you are married until school lets out.” Sammy explained.

      “Opposite you…like since you’re a boy this Katie girl became your wife?” Bobby asked, beginning to understand what Sammy was saying. “Do you like this Katie girl?”

      “Mm-hmm. I’ve liked her since she started homeroom with Mr. Teske.” Sammy admitted, blushing reigniting. “I liked that she was my wife all day Wednesday…she let me hold her hand and she kissed my cheek before she got on the bus to go home.”

      “Sounds like ya got it bad kiddo.” Bobby said, an amused smiled firmly in place. “You want her to be your valentine?”

      “Mm-hmm. But I don’t know how to ask her?” Sammy said, eyes turning downwards in shame.

      “Kiddo, how about you and me head into town? I’ll help you look through the little boxes of candy and you can get something you think she’ll like. Girls love candy…hell I love candy and I know you and Dean do too.

      "Okay…” Sammy replied with a resigned tone of voice.

      When the time came, Sammy was up extra early and he’d actually combed his hair for a change. He dressed in his nicest plaid shirt and blue jeans before he got on the bus to go to school. After arriving at school, Sammy entered homeroom and instantly felt his face heat up. Katie was sitting in his seat and her eyes were flitting around nervously. Today was Wednesday of all days and that made Sam not only nervous, but hopeful that Katie would like to be his wife the rest of the day today too.

      Approaching his desk, Sammy waved at the girl. She smiled and stood to greet him with a hug.

      “Happy Valentine’s Day Sam!” Katie said with a beautiful smile. Her brown hair was just a gorgeous as her brown eyes. Sammy felt his heart pitter-patter in his chest.

      “Happy Valentine’s Day Katie!” Sammy replied enthusiastically. The teacher hadn’t yet entered the room and both Sammy and Katie had the room to themselves.

      “I got you something Sam.” Katie was suddenly very shy.

      “Me too.” Sammy admitted as he clutched the strap of his backpack. “Ladies first Katie.”

      Sammy had been raised to treat a lady with respect. Uncle Bobby and his father both frowned on calling women rude names and always preached that a lady deserved respect.

      Katie blushed, but she still dug into her backpack to reveal a card and a box of candies with a couple puppies on the cover. She handed them to Sammy and looked away as he too dug out his card and box for Katie. When he handed them to her, he made a point to read the card she’d given him. The box of goodies made Sammy flush. Sammy hadn’t been able to find anything in the candy, so Bobby took him to the local bakery to see about getting Katie some cookies. Those proved more worthwhile.

      “Oh Sammy!” Katie said before she hugged Sammy, forgetting that she never called him Sammy, choosing instead to call him Sam like all of his classmates and teacher. She loved the cookies, especially the frosted sugar cookie that read ‘ _I woof you’_ while another read ‘ _Be my Valentine?’_  

      She loved the cookies, insisting that she and Sammy share the _‘I woof you_ ’ cookie before she kissed his cheek. Sammy blushed, happy that she loved her cookies. It was the dog theme that made him get them for her. They’d bonded over their mutual love of dogs and Katie’s dad brought in one of his collie puppies when he had to give a presentation on how to properly raise the dogs to herd sheep and cattle for one of their lessons. Katie let Sammy hold the puppy and he just about fell in love.

      “I’d love to be your Valentine Sammy.” Katie said before fulfilling practically all of Sammy’s dreams. Not only did she also proclaim them man and wife, since it was Wednesday…but she kissed him…actually kissed him on the lips. They both blushed, but decided it wasn’t as bad as all the other kids claimed about cooties.

      “Happy Valentine’s Day Sammy.” Katie said softly.

      “Happy Valentine’s Day Katie.” Sammy said as he hugged her at the end of the day, kissing her cheek gently before he climbed into his Uncle Bobby’s truck, smile firmly in place as he waved good bye at the girl that captured his heart.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

      “Sammy! It’s important for you to get some sleep!” Dean chided from his side of the room. The eighteen year old was complaining of being kept awake by his nerdy little brother, whom he shared a room with that was studying at all hours of the night. “Sammy, are you hearing me?”

      “I got it Dean, but I have to study.” Sammy replied as he kept his head bowed whilst reading the book for his history exam the following morning. He’d sleep when he finished that test and got decent marks on it.

      “Sammy, you said you’ve got this test first thing tomorrow morning, go to sleep!” Dean begged from beneath his pillow.

      "Both you idjits go to sleep before I make ya!” Bobby hollered from down the hall, making both Sam and Dean grimace, they hadn’t realized they were being that loud.  Sammy sighed as he looked over at Dean to see him making the ‘ _ah snap! Busted!’_ face.

      "I can’t go to sleep yet Dean, I have to pass this test.” Sam whispered, knowing that Dean could read his lips since their father expected them to take nonverbal cues during a hunt, when he’d take them along.

      “Can you please just go to sleep and get up in a few hours to study? Please, I need to sleep and your reading light is keeping me awake.” Dean begged, using the word please…a word Dean was not commonly known for using.

      Sam sighed softly before he nodded. He shut out his light, leaving his textbook open on the page he’d left off. Crawling into bed, Sam leaned out and set the alarm for five in the morning. Dean groaned, but didn’t comment further. Once he was asleep, he could usually sleep through anything unless on a hunt with their dad.

      A few hours later, Sam woke up to study a little bit more before he’d have to go school. The fourteen year old didn’t tell Dean or Bobby this, but the test Sam was studying for was a test that’d tell him if he could enroll in honors classes. He’d met with his counselor at the school and the man told Sam that with his grades, he could easily take honors classes, ones that actually counted as duel enrolled college classes. Sam wanted to tell his family the good news after he passed the test, that’s why he’d been studying so much recently. He hadn’t wanted to tell his family, for fear of them trying to talk him out of duel enrollment – he wanted to lay it on them afterwards so they’d not only be surprised, but happy for him. That’s all Sam wanted.

      Dean woke up shortly after Sam did, going downstairs to fix breakfast for the both of them before they went to school. They had to leave at six forty five if they wanted to be early for school. Sam usually liked to be ten minutes early, so if he encountered an unforeseen setback, he’d still be on time for class.

      When it was time for Sam to take the test, he felt the blood in his veins freeze up. He was nervous as all get out. He wanted to make his brother and uncle bobby proud – he also wanted his dad to be proud of him. God did he ever want his dad’s approval. The man was barely around but every so often and it wasn’t enough for Sam to truly consider John to be a dad. He fathered him, true…but Bobby was more of a dad.

      The guidance counselor opened the door for the students that decided to try their hand on the test and Sam gulped as he stepped in to take one of many tests throughout the day. When the first test was given, Sam threaded his fingers into his hair and allowed his vision to tunnel as he focused solely on the test. It was like he was in his own little world. He didn’t hear the occasional cough or sneeze from a fellow student nor did he hear the hands of the clock ticking by marking what hour they were in.

      “Pencil’s down.”

      Sam laid his pencil down and looked down at his test. He’d finished a few moments ago, but he was re-reading to make sure he did the problems correctly. Rubbing at his eyes, Sam gazed up at the clock and was mildly shocked to find that three of the eight hours in the school day had passed by already. He turned in his test and gave a long stretch. He was glad to do so, he could feel how stiff his muscles had gotten after sitting in such a position for so long. He had three more test, these not quite as long though. They were each an hour and a half with several fifteen minute breaks and one half hour lunch break in between to break up the monotony of it all.

      It wasn’t until lunch a little while later that he saw Dean, the older boy stopped by the school after discovering Sam had left his sack lunch in the impala when he went to his school appointed job at the local gas-n-sip. Sam tiredly accepted his lunch and gave a worn-out smile to Dean in thanks. This would be worth it, which was what Sam kept telling himself. It’d be worth it to see the smile on Dean and Bobby’s faces but it’d mean just as much to see a smile on his dad’s face.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

      A day or two later as Sam stumbled sleepily into the kitchen of Bobby’s house, he was surprised to find Bobby frying flapjacks on the griddle and Dean making his own signature chorizo scrambled egg. John sat at the table, eyes glazed from the alcohol that was undoubtedly coursing through his veins. He gave a yawn as a stretch made him raise his arms above his head.

      “Hey Sammy! G’Morning!” Dean greeted as he beamed at his little brother. Sam who was still sleepy, pried a heavy eye lid open at his older brother’s enthusiasm. Dean was never this chipper in the morning. Sam couldn’t help but to think to himself. ‘ _Must have gotten laid last night…’_

      Bobby gestured for Sam to take a seat at the table and Sam entered the room to sit by his dad – a dad he was barely familiar with. He sat down and looked at his dad. He was drunk, just like always. He wasn’t given long to study his dad before Dean was placing a plate heaped with chorizo scrambled eggs and flapjacks.

      “Here you go Sammy, eat up!” Dean said with a grin. It bewildered Sam to see Dean in such a light hearted and dare he say almost excited mood. Dean was never this chipper in the morning. Sam thought to himself, ‘ _Dad must be taking him on a hunt’_

      Bobby and Dean carried on a cheerful conversation, bantering back and forth. Dean playfully twisted Bobby’s trademark baseball cap around so the bill sat at the back of his head. Bobby turned and swatted Dean across the bum with his spatula to get Dean to behave. It never failed to make Sam think he was the more mature of the two of them and he was fourteen while Dean was eighteen. At yet Sam couldn’t help but to think to himself, _‘Must have a date tonight.’_

      In all his ponderings, Sam failed to see his dad pick up an open letter on the table and read through it. John scoffed and dismissed himself from the table, clearly unenthused by what he read in that letter. Sam didn’t see the letter which fluttered to the floor carelessly as John left the room. He didn’t know about the letter’s existence until both Bobby and Dean sat with their own plates of breakfast and announced the reason for the incredibly impromptu breakfast.

      “Congratulations Sammy, you made it into honors classes.” Bobby commended before he sliced into the thick and fluffy flapjack.

      “Wha-?” Sam nearly choked when he heard what Bobby said. Dean was quick to raise Sam’s arms above his head and pat him hard on the back until Sam quit choking on his flapjack he’d been eating. “How’d you find out?”

      “This came in the mail and was addressed to Bobby care of one Samuel Winchester.” Dean said as he picked up the envelope before he started looking around for the letter. He saw it on the floor beside John’s vacated seat and picked it up. Showing it to Sam, Dean smiled when it revealed the score on Sam’s tests and the final decision. “You scored 100 on every test you took, you little nerd.”

      Sam looked between Bobby and Dean in stunned silence. His honorary dad Bobby was beaming as was Dean and the both of them shone with pride for their youngest. And that was all well and good, but then it occurred to Sam his dad hadn’t shown much reaction at all after he discovered the sheet of paper his dad held had been his test scores and the decision for Sam to join honors classes. Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore.

      His dad didn’t give him an Atta boy, like Sam wanted – had craved. He hadn’t shown much of a reaction at all and that zapped all the happiness and excitement from the news. He did this test, not to take harder level courses because he wasn’t challenged enough, though it was the truth. But he took the tests and tried harder to make his dad proud. He desired the stamp of approval from the man who should care more about his children instead of revenge, instead of a hunt for something that would probably one day be the death of John Winchester.

      Sam pushed his half eaten plate away, suddenly wanting more than anything to crawl into bed and just sleep. Hanging his head, Sam left the kitchen and returned upstairs. He wanted to be alone in his grief for a little while.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

      When Sam turned sixteen, he snuck out of his bedroom window and met up with a few guys in his class. Dean was working a night shift as a bouncer at the local bar and Sam’s friends insisted on dragging Sam to a kegger in the woods to celebrate his turning sixteen. Bobby was on a hunt with Pastor Jim and Caleb so that left Sam by himself. He had to keep up appearances and thus had stuffed his bedding with pillows and clothing that needed washing in case Dean came home before Sam did.

      Walking down the tree lined road, Sam hopped a ride with Daniel, Jed’s brother. Daniel was taking them to the forest where everyone was gathering for the party. When they got there, music was playing, people were drinking, some were dancing, and some of the girls were dressed in daisy dukes and belly shirts while others wore miniskirts. At some point someone gave Sam a beer and though he hated the taste he still drank it. After he’d had a few he felt everything loosen up and he was dragged by the hand by a girl out to the clearing to dance. She backed up against Sam and swayed her hips, grinding into Sam and making him hold her closer to grind back. They laughed and kissed, the liquid courage making them both frisky and after a little bit of dancing Sam allowed himself to be dragged into the trees by the girl.

      With his back against the tree, Sam shivered as the girl who was maybe his age, though Sam was unsure if she was a student at the school he attended or not; lowered the fly of his jeans. When she hesitated, Sam removed his member from his jeans and sighed when she gripped him gently. Sam sucked in a gasp as the girl blew softly against his now exposed member. When she put her mouth on him, Sam swore he’d died and gone to heaven. And it only got better when she began sucking on him and running her tongue over the head. Sam gave a thrust unintentionally when she gave a particularly hard suck to his now erect dick. He however stopped when she gagged because of the thrust. He stroked her cheek softly and had to restrain the need to thrust as she continued giving him head. When he felt like he was going to cum, she pulled off and smiled at Sam.

      Sam gave her a look as he felt ready to cum, but would apparently have to take care of it with his trusty right hand. Heaving a sigh he began to tuck himself back in, he’d go off a little ways before he took care of it but was stopped when the girl held up a condom wrapper. Smiling widely, relieved he wouldn’t have to take care of it himself. He took the condom and opened it with his teeth before sheathing himself. The girl who was wearing a blue jean miniskirt grasped hold of the tree Sam had been back against and shook her ass before flipping her skirt up in the back.

      Sam walked up behind her and moved her panties to the side before he lined up with the prize. Moving slowly, Sam began to enter her. He was taken off guard when she pushed back hard against Sam and forced him to bottom out. He gasped loudly as he felt the pulsating heat all around his dick. Reaching around, Sam grasped her hips before he began thrusting. Because he only had his dick outside of his fly, the sound of their fucking was muffled except for the occasional cry coming for either Sam or the girl. Sam felt his heart rate picking up as he felt the need to go faster, he was almost there. Just a few more thrusts and he’d see paradise. He pouted once more as the girl pulled away, removing Sam’s dick from her body. Sam thought then he was gonna die. He was going to die and it was because he’d be deprived of the orgasm he was chasing.

      The girl went to kneel on the ground and she winked at Sam who was quick to join her. If she was game so was he. She deftly unbuttoned his jeans and pulled away the material before she straddled Sam’s hips. Like before, she allowed Sam to line up before she forcefully lowered herself onto Sam, forcing the inexperienced teen to bottom out. Sam threw his head back with a low moan, ‘ _this is amazing, if this is a dream…can I never wake up from it?’_ Supporting herself, the girl rode Sam and she thrust her hips hard. Now, Sam thrust up to meet her downwards thrust and the sounds of smacking skin echoed through the trees. Sam grunted and groaned as did the girl riding him. Sam felt the building pleasure pain in his gut and with a few erratic thrusts of Sam and the girl combined, they both came with a loud cry of pleasure. Sam panted as he felt the muscles in her pussy pulse around his dick as he rode through the orgasm. He gave a few more thrusts to milk the orgasm for all it carried and when he felt the tightening in his balls leave he dropped his head back with a relieved sigh. ‘ _So this is why Dean enjoys getting laid so often.’_

      The girl climbed off of Sam and lay beside him, she giggled before she kissed Sam.

      “That was the best I’ve ever had.” She whispered before she kissed Sam again. Sam chuckled deep in his throat.

      “We should do that again sometime.” Sam murmured as he felt the bliss elevating his birthday to new levels. He lost his V-card on his sixteenth birthday, got to spend it with friends and had fun which was the most he’d had in a long time. Sam sighed as he felt the excitement leaving his body. Doing like he was taught in sex education, Sam removed the condom and tied it off. He put it in a discarded potato chip bag and grabbed it to throw away. He saw a trash bin by the truck and was determined not to litter. Tucking himself back in, Sam smiled before he stood to help the girl up. They fixed their clothes, so it wouldn’t look so obvious what they’d been doing and left the trees a few minutes apart. What Sam hadn’t been counting on was finding Dean sitting on the tailgate of one of the trucks, arms folded with disappointment.

      “Dean what are you doing here?” Sam asked as he tossed the potato chip bag in the trash bin.

      “Looking for my wayward little brother.” Dean replied before he stood up and leaned in close to hiss at Sam. “You’ve got some lip gloss at the corner of your mouth kid, best wipe it off. Especially since I’m taking you home.”

      Dean grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him to the impala which was parked a short distance away. The girl quickly ran up and slipped her number into Sam’s free hand before running away to continue partying. Sam was glad Dean didn’t notice the girl, he didn’t know how he’d explain what he was just doing with her to Dean.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

      It didn’t matter that Sam didn’t want to tell Dean about what him and the girl he would later find out to be the meek bookworm that was a student at his school – named Ashley. Dean imparted the secret that he’d accidently walked up on them when they were doing the dirty and he’d left them be rather than embarrass the both of them by making his presence known. He still found himself grounded by his older brother and not for screwing around. Dean couldn’t believe Sam had lasted as long as he had without getting some tail. No, Sam got himself grounded for going to a party and drinking at sixteen, which Sam knew Dean had done a time or two but had been busted by Bobby and for sneaking out of the house after his set curfew and partying with a bunch of kids.

      “If you wanted a beer, all you had to do was ask. You know Bobby’s rules, as long as you’re supervised by one of us, it’s okay if you have a beer or two. But going out partying, getting drunk off your ass is not the way to go.”

      As Dean was reading Sam the riot act the morning after the party, he was being a good and caring big brother by supporting Sam’s head over the toilet as the kid purged all the alcohol from his system. Sam’s hands had a white knuckled grip on the seat of the toilet as all the alcohol he’d consumed the night before came up and ended up in the toilet.

      “I certainly hope last night was worth it kiddo.” Dean said softly as Sam retched.

      “Shut up.” Sam moaned as he reached up and flushed the toilet. Breathing deeply though his mouth, Sam grasped some toilet paper to blow his nose.

      “Feeling any better?” Dean asked as he reached up onto the bathroom counter and grabbed the damp washcloth for Sam to wash his face.

      “No…” Sam gave a meaty belch before he gagged over the smell from said belch. Leaning back, Sam swallowed before he lay his head in Dean’s lap. Dean had been in the bathroom with him since Sam woke up at five with a hangover and queasy stomach. It was now seven and Sam had quit trying to hold back the inevitable and just let ‘er rip.

      “Ya think you’re finished?” Dean asked, wanting to move Sam back to bed where he could sleep off the worst of the hangover. At Sam’s nod, Dean helped his kid brother up.

      “Remind me, never ever drink again as long as I live.” Sam requested as he leaned against his brother and stumbled back to his bed which Dean had fixed after Sam accidently hurled in it this morning.

      “You have my word kiddo.” Dean said as he tucked his brother back into bed.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

      Sam growled low in his throat as he struggled to complete a problem for history. He knew the answer, but he’d been studying for the last five or so hours. Dean had to work and Bobby was researching for a case Caleb was working on. The seventeen year old threaded his fingers through his hair and sighed. He was so tired and his head was killing him.

      See, Sam came home from school early because he suffered from something known as silent migraines. These silent migraines tended to creep up on him suddenly and one just happened to hit him during band class. They were practicing for a show that’d be coming up in the next month and Sam was a clarinet player. Unfortunately, he sat next to the drummer and after a particularly hard strike to the cymbals – Sam was forced to cover his ears and sit curled in a ball while band class continued. It wasn’t until class let out that the teacher approached and helped Sam to the school sick room which consisted of a blessedly dark room with a bed and sink inside. Sam buried his head beneath the pillows and asked the teacher to close the door and he slept until his brother arrived early to pick him up.

      Thankfully Dean came prepared with Sam’s sunglasses and a ball cap to shield Sam’s eyes from as much of the sun as was possible, he’d gotten a phone call appraising him to Sam’s condition, though it did little to help completely eliminate the pain. Sam gave in and let Dean lead him sightlessly to the impala and he lay his head on his brother’s lap before falling asleep.

      When they got home, Sam immediately went upstairs and was followed by a brother in stealth mode. Sam burrowed beneath his pillows and blankets to create a dark environment and Dean closed the curtains before hanging a towel over the split between the curtains to make the room entirely dark. No light shone in the room and Dean quickly removed Sam’s shoes before leaving to fetch Sam’s migraine medicine from Bobby’s medicine cupboard. He returned and gave Sam the required dose of medication before he left to return to work.

      Sam slept for about an hour before he couldn’t sleep anymore and he got up to study. He had to do something, his head was pounding, he felt sick and he couldn’t sleep. That was what happened when he go migraines. He became a virtual train wreck. It was the only time Sam ever drank alcohol and that was when his pain medications didn’t touch the pain, then Bobby would insist Sam take a sip of whiskey…not that it helped much. But Sam was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol, he’d usually fall asleep after one sip and when he’d wake up ten hours later Sam would be migraine free. How Sam managed to get drunk out of his gourd at his sixteenth birthday was beyond Sam especially since now, he became tipsy from one sip of alcohol.

      “Sam? What are you doing out of bed kiddo?” Dean asked as he came in to check on Sam only to find him sitting up and studying.

      “I couldn’t sleep.” Sam murmured.

      “How’s the head?” Dean inquired softly, remaining mindful of the pain his brother might still be in.

      “Still feels like I’ve got mini grenades going off in my head.” Sam replied as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

      “Here kiddo, come lay down.” Dean said as he sat on Sam’s bed and patted the soft and inviting looking mattress. Sam looked over at Dean, to try to con his way out of Dean’s form of treatment but recanted the puppy eyes at Dean’s no bullshit glare. Going and laying down, Sam laid his head face down in the pillow Dean put in his lap and let his brother have access to the back of his neck. Dean found the pressure points in the back of Sam’s neck, around his ears and along his shoulder before he applied even pressure to the points of interest. Sam hissed and winced, but didn’t cry out like he wanted to. When Dean finished, he had Sam roll over and he found the pressure points in Sam’s forehead, by his eyes and under his nose before doing a repeat to apply pressure. This time Sam groaned in pain.

      When Dean finished, he convinced Sam to lay down and like he occasionally did for Sam – he’d be a kickass older brother and rub Sam’s neck until the younger fell asleep. Which Sam found himself doing as Dean found the knots in his neck and massaged them away. Within moments, Sam was asleep and blissfully so, he failed to see his and Dean’s father stumble in the front door of Bobby’s house drunker than a skunk in a distillery.

SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN*SPN

      The day came that Sam had been waiting for. He was graduating high school and he couldn’t be happier. He stood in his and Dean’s bedroom, standing in front of the full length mirror that had once been Karen’s. He smoothed the collar of his graduation robe over the crisp white material that was his dress shirt. Bobby insisted he wear a nice outfit for graduation and had taken Sam and Dean shopping for a nice dress shirt and slacks. Sam turned from side to side as he took in how different he looked. Never before had he ever seen himself look quite so nice, not even when he attended prom with his girlfriend Ashley.

      “Hey Samantha, you almost ready to go?” Dean asked as he entered their bedroom, his own outfit looking decent instead of the grease stained t-shirt he’d wear when helping Bobby in the junkyard

      “Yeah.” Sam said as he smiled nervously. He had reason to be nervous after all, he was giving the valedictorian speech and his girlfriend Ashley was giving the salutatorian speech before commencement. They’d both rehearsed until they were practically blue in the face and knew the other’s speech better than their own. “Let’s get going.”

      When it was time for Sam to give his speech a little over an hour later, he walked up to the podium with his notecards. Looking down at his notecards, Sam gathered his courage before he looked up, eyes sweeping the crowd and feeling minor disappointment when he failed to see his father in the crowd of proud parents and celebrating family. All he saw was Bobby; who was more like a dad than his own, Dean who was possibly the best big brother Sam could have ever asked for, Pastor Jim who was like an uncle and Caleb who was like a second older brother. He failed to see his dad, but with a deep breath, hazel eyes scanned the crowd before starting the speech.

      “Good evening, thank you all for gathering here tonight. As I stand here tonight, I can’t help but think back over these last few years. It seems like time simply flew by. I know for most of my classmates, they’d probably beg to differ…”

      Chuckles filled the audience and gathered congregation of graduating students. Sam paused until the laughter died down, before resuming his speech.

      “As much as I’d love to take you all down a stroll through memory lane, I’m afraid we’d be here for weeks.”

      More laughter rumbled through the room before dying down. Because, simply put they were high school students taking the next step into life. Of course there were fun times that’d been had – there had been times where people got in trouble, people were heart, happy memories were made as were sad.

      “What I am here to provide to you all is this, even though we separate today and go out into the world to pursue our dreams, we’ll see each other again someday. This isn’t the end, maybe for this chapter it is – but we’ll go out and accomplish so much. To my fellow students, don’t be afraid. The world is a scary place, we’ll run into obstacles and fear failure. Things will happen, we may become parents when we aren’t ready, marry without thinking, we may face unemployment, or various hurdles – but just keep in mind that you aren’t alone. Don’t panic, if you find yourself in a situation, just keep in mind that there are people here that will be your support…”

      As Sam gave his valedictorian speech, he was taken off guard by the sight of his father stumbling drunkenly through the door. His loud entrance hadn’t gone unnoticed. All eyes in the room were no longer on Sam and instead they were all facing John Winchester. He leaned against the door frame, hazy eyes, glazed with alcohol. Darting his tongue to wet his suddenly dry lips, Sam continued on with his speech to get the attention off his father.

      “…be your support through all the struggles you face. Class of 2001, this speech will not be something to bore you…but to entice you to continue pursuing your dreams whatever they may be. Whether you long to go to college, move to LA and try to get a job acting or become a millionaire in the next year. That is entirely up to you, now if you do the honor of helping me welcome salutatorian Ashley Reed up, we can get this show on the road and officially call ourselves high school graduates.”

      Sam wrapped up his speech, skipping several lines because he knew his father had zero tolerance for long winded explanations. He wanted his dad to stay long enough to see him walk up for his diploma and so he cut his speech short in hopes it’d happen. Ashley walked up and gave Sam a questioning look, she knew he’d excluded a lot from his speech, but with a deft shake of his head – Sam communicated to Ashley using his eyes and Ashley understood loud and clear what Sam was trying to say.

      Ashley went through her speech, speaking quickly to get through her speech. When she finished, they welcomed the Superintendent of schools up and he began calling the names of those that were getting their diplomas. Sam because his last name landed in the W category would be one of the last out of one hundred students gaining their diplomas. Sam sat up straight nervously, trying not to jiggle his leg as he awaited his name to be called.

      Just as the superintendent got ready to call the last name beginning with W before Winchester, Sam noticed as his dad turned and left the large gymnasium. Sam felt his heart break as he watched his dad leave. He was so devastated, he failed to respond when his name was called. It was the gentle prod from a classmate that had Sam going forward to grab his diploma, the gentle prod and the loud excited cheering coming from Dean, Bobby, Caleb and Pastor Jim. And though it meant a lot to have them there, it’d have meant more if his dad had stayed just a few more moments to see his youngest graduate.

      After he accepted his diploma, Sam changed the tassel from right to left and went to go sit with his classmates until the last name was called. As the last of the names were called, Sam couldn’t help but look towards his brother and personal cheering section. Dean gave a shrug as if to say he didn’t know why their dad hadn’t bothered staying. Sam didn’t bother to hide the disappointment on his face. His friend from kindergarten, Greg reached over and bumped Sam’s knee with his fist before smiling at the young man. Greg knew as did Ashley how flaky Sam’s dad could be and neither of them cared. They were there for Sam as was the rest of his family.

     "And now I present to you the graduating class of 2001, please give my deepest regards a fondest hopes that they succeed in whatever future they choose to pursue!”

      With that, the graduating class stood and with a cheer threw their caps in the air to celebrate. The gathered audience stood and cheered and Sam’s cheering section hooted and hollered for Sam, making the teen blush.

      It didn’t matter that his dad walked out before he got his diploma, all that mattered was that he showed his face. He still had Bobby as his honorary dad, his kickass older brother Dean, surrogate uncle in Pastor Jim and a secondary but just as important older brother in Caleb. He had Ashley and Greg and that’s all that mattered to Sam. They were all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story after listening to the song Walk A Little Straighter and I used aspects from my own life to shape this story. My own dad was a raging alcoholic and he wasn't very kind for the first 18 years of my life - he was around physically but always so drunk I might as well have been raised by my older brother. Like the song my dad would get drunk out of his gourd and I was ashamed when he'd go out in public like that. When i found out my dad was gonna have a couple beers before my own graduation, I told him not to bother showing up if he couldn't be sober when I went up to get my diploma.
> 
> I know this story doesn't follow the basic premise and I won't accept flames. Please be kind in any critiques made for this story. This is also my first attempt at anything sexual - please be gentle


End file.
